


Who Shall Avenge The Avengers?

by LaFrond



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemon Touching, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Polyamory, Rating May Change, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFrond/pseuds/LaFrond
Summary: Dæmon - the external physical manifestation of a person's 'inner-self' that takes the form of an animal.The great taboo - the touch shared between a person and another person's dæmon was deemed highly inappropriate and the worst etiquette.However, if one didn’t have a dæmon they weren’t ingrained with the great taboo and saw them as a weakness to be exploited.-----This is set sometime between The Avengers and Captain America: The Winter Soldier. It’s loosely based around canon events due to the fact that many of said events might drastically change with the concept of dæmons existing in the world.





	1. The External Physical Manifestation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rather than the Y/N or (name) etc, the reader inserts used will be a Yln (first name) and occasionally Ylln (last name). Further explanation in the end notes.

_Dæmon - the external physical manifestation of a person's 'inner-self' whose form is ever-changing until puberty where they undergo a process commonly known as ‘settling’._

Or that’s the textbook definition, some say it’s what one would be if they were an animal other’s say it’s a person’s soul.

But among the disagreements there’s one agreement among those with dæmons; **one does not touch another’s dæmon**.

Touching another person’s dæmon is considered taboo, even in battle most wouldn’t touch their foe’s dæmon. Though of course there were exceptions such as between lovers and particularly violent fights. However, if one didn’t have a dæmon they weren’t ingrained with the great taboo and saw them as a weakness to be exploited.

* * *

 

Earth recently hit the world stage, or rather, the space stage. What had previously been defined as international affairs for the Avengers had become internal. The matters that were more pressing were the interplanetary, followed by the intergalactic and interuniversal, affairs.

Humans are a race of dæmon holders, a term that had been ever-present in any matter at an interplanetary or greater scale. There were generally two sides of any interuniversal conflict, on one side there were the races of dæmon holders and the other side were those without. 

Just like how the Avengers had formed after the Battle of New York, S.H.I.E.L.D. created a new department following the discovery of alien races without dæmons.

Bringing us to today - where one, among many, tense elevator rides were currently underway.

“My assignment, director...” Two men stood side by side in an elevator, the atmosphere was tangible, the younger of the two clearly unsure of the situation. “The Avengers, huh?” His dæmon, currently the form of a pine marten had settled on his shoulder, nestling against his neck.

Fury stood tall beside him, unyielding, only his dæmon betraying his projected apathy. Tall and proud, just like him, she perched on his left shoulder, bright orange eyes boring into anyone who laid their eyes upon the pair.

“Right…” With hands interlaced in front of himself, Yln decided not to press the matter any further. Normally he’d been all about this arrangement, pestering Fury during the whole ride, but with his superior being all silent he stayed silent.

“The Avengers have been briefed lightly.” This time Fury spared him a glance, sighing as he recognized the pair’s look. “They’ve been told that you’re the promised dæmon protection and that you are one of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s undercover agents.”

“Do they know the extent of the dæmon protection?” The pine marten dæmon had taken the form of a magpie and hopped over to Fury’s other shoulder, nipping at his coat lapel. It was uncommon for dæmons to openly address any person who wasn’t theirs.

“They’ve received the files on your situation, files with lots of redactions but I doubt all of them have read the little information they’re getting.” He held up a hand to his shoulder where the other’s dæmon had perched herself. “Is this how you’re going this assignment?” The magpie perched herself on his hand, facing him.

“The lounge’s empty, there’s no need for us to settle yet.” She answered, an indifferent look in her eyes. The elevator doors suddenly opened and, not missing a beat, she sprung from where she sat and flew into the room.

The lounge was empty (just as she had said) save for the remnants of take-out boxes, he supposed heroes also have to eat. While his demeanour was of well-disguised gratitude Fury was clearly frustrated, especially if one were to judge by how ruffled Anthenea (his dæmon which he often points out was named by the Greek mythology fanatics that were his parents and, by extension, their dæmons) was.

”Welcome director Fury.” The voice of J.A.R.V.I.S. filled the space and the younger man kept any reaction he could have about the A.I. to himself.

“J.A.R.V.I.S. call for the turtle doves.” Throwing a glance at the mess Fury made a face that could only be of distaste.

“Of course director Fury.” Anthenea flew over to the other dæmon, Ypsilon, and settled on the glass railing beside her. They stood in silence for a moment before the A.I. spoke again. “Captain Rogers said he’ll be here in just a few minutes after a quick shower and Mr. Stark he’ll be here, eventually.” He was almost sure there was some kind of exasperation present in the disembodied voice and it made him snort internally. “May I offer something to drink in the meantime?”

The coffee machine in the corner lit up, drawing their attention.

“Two americanos, please.” In a more private setting, he would’ve made a joke about the director’s beverage preferences but decided not to quip and further poke at the other’s patience.

“Just one moment.” The machine hummed to life as two cups were filled with dark coffee. “Two americanos.”

“Thank you J.A.R.V.I.S.” Grabbing the earless cups by the top he handed the other to the older man. They both settled by the kitchen aisle, overlooking the rest of the room, waiting for the two to arrive. He took a few sips of the coffee, holding it in his mouth for a bit before swallowing quickly.

There was a comfortable silence as the two basked in the temporary calm, Fury more so than Ylln. Both of their dæmons stood preening on the aisle, having relocated from wherever they perched earlier.

The sound of the elevator caught their attention as it started to go down. Quieting for a moment before the sign signalled that it was going up again Yln stilled, realizing maybe it might be time to get ready.

“Ypsilon? How about we go big?” She only nodded, hopping off the aisle before her form scattered into light for a split second before settling again. His dæmon was now huge, having taken the form of a dragon with a body akin to the East Asian dragons but head and face more similar to the European style. “That should do right?” He gave Fury a quick look for confirmation but only received a slow blink and a long sip so he supposed it would have to do.

He had been right on time because while Fury’s sip dragged on for some reason the elevator dinged, signalling its arrival. Sleek doors slid open revealing Steve Rogers, just as physically imposing as one would expect. Despite the hastily thrown on clothes (comprised of a white tee and standard issued sweatpants) and still damp hair.

“Captain, pleasure you could grant us with your presence.” The director droned sarcastically. “Did no one around here get the memo?”

A very valid question indeed but it might’ve fallen to deaf ears as the good captain’s focus had fallen on the younger of the two, who was silently sipping on his coffee and had a dragon looming over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading _Who Shall Avenge The Avengers?_
> 
> 'Yln' (similar to Y/n) and 'Ylln' (similar to Y/ln) were chosen in order to make the reader insert as subtle as possible as it can get rather obvious at times. Any reader insert classics (such as h/c, e/c, or any other with accompanying variations) will be eliminated and the reader's name will be used as sparingly as possible in order to not make the story riddled with abbreviations.


	2. A Room With a Window, or Something Alike

Dæemons could take the form of animals not found in nature, something which had always befuddled those who researched the phenomenon. With children, it was common for their dæemons to flare up and maybe take the form of something out of pure fiction under stress (i.e. a conflict) in order to appear threatening. At that age, only imagination set the limit for the many forms their dæemons could take.

However, it was less common that dæemons settled as anything that wasn’t a real animal. Not unheard of but rather rare, the once in a generation kind of rare. History always humoured those with spectacular dæemons, they were seen as gods, ultimate rulers, the chosen ones. Just imagine what kind of person they would be with a dæemon so spectacular.

* * *

Never in his life did Rogers believe he would see one of those unreal dæmons but here he stood, staring at what must have been a dragon of at least 30 feet. His own dæemon stood tall but wary beside him, showing the uncertainty he didn’t.

“Did I miss a memo?” He hoped his reverie hadn’t been too obvious and, thankfully, Fury hadn’t thought much of it. But, judging by the unimpressed (possibly just blank) look the other gave him, that was not the case.

“A memo? You’ve missed many things in your life but this was one of the few things I asked you not to miss.” The look of utter annoyance on Fury’s face was one those around him were rather accustomed to. “Where’s Stark?”

“Mr. Stark is in the workshop, director.” As if sensing his ensuing question the A.I. continued. “I have informed him of your presence, he said that he does not wish to speak to you. I am afraid there is only an 8% chance he might leave the workshop by himself.”

He grumbled for a moment before sucking in a quick breath, clearly irked about the current situation. The poor captain didn’t know how to respond in this current situation, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Fury’s, well, fury.

“You know what, I don’t have time for this.” It seemed as if he had concluded what he’d do. “This is Yln and Ypsilon, the promised dæemon protection. Now you’ll make sure they get introduced to everyone and that everyone gets briefed, I have better things to do.” He headed over to the elevator, Anthenea lifting from the aisle and landing on his outstretched arm.

“Yes, director.” They both watched him step into the elevator, stopping for a bit before pressing the button.

“And if I hear anything from him, you can say goodbye to the dæemon protection.” He pointed to Yln then shifted his hand over to Rogers. “I’ll see you during the next brief.”  Giving a slight nod in farewell, the elevator doors closed and he was gone.

They both stood silent for a moment before Rogers turned towards the man sitting by the aisle. Having determined who they were he supposed he felt more at ease, judging by the way his dæmon had made her way over to the other’s. Ypsilon bent down to the lioness’ level, they didn’t quite touch but there was some kind of greeting happening.

“Nice to meet you,” As he seemed to compose himself he walked over to the kitchen aisle. “Steve Rogers, though I suspect you already know that.”

“Ah yes, how could I not, Captain Rogers.” Giving a confirmative nod the younger of the two offered his hand for a handshake. “Yln, Yln Ylln, and Ypsilon.” They shook hands and gave each other some pleasant smiles.

“Please just call me Steve. Should we head up to Tony? The others are probably off doing their own thing for the evening, we’ll schedule a team brief tomorrow morning instead.”

“Yes, I’ve always been curious about the bespoken Stark laboratories.” Half-full coffee cup in hand he stood, preparing to follow the other. “Shall we?”

Despite being the presumed host the good captain certainly didn’t feel like he was in control. It made him uncertain of himself, something that showed in the wary strides of his dæemon, Evangelia. Ypsilon, on the other hand, showed nothing but contained curiosity. The large body was suspended in the air just a few feet above the ground, coiling and uncoiling as she moved around.

“This way then.” Shoving away his doubts, the captain led the way over to the elevator and pressed the button to call for it.

The elevator was rather spacious but not when it was trying to fit two men, a lioness dæmon and a 30-foot long dragon dæmon. It got even more awkward with the two trying to respect the dæmon space that was accounted for. Ypsilon had pressed against the wall and draped herself over Yln’s shoulders, trying to take up as little space as possible. The result led to him looking like those fancy ladies with big feather boas.

“J.A.R.V.I.S. please take us to whatever floor Tony’s on and tell him we’re on our way.” Evangelia was leaning against his thigh, nosing at one of his hands but pulled away which made him divert his attention towards her.

“Yes Captain, Mr. Stark is on the third floor of the laboratories.” She was back to the apprehensive greetings of the other’s dæmon. Ypsilon seemed rather soft-spoken despite her appearance, her quiet greetings akin to a low murmur. Her human was currently on his phone, presumably in contact with his superiors. Luckily for them, the current elevator ride wasn’t like the previous with Fury.

The end of the ride was signalled by a single ding, a noise which the agent thought surprisingly old-fashioned considering the circumstances. His dæmon vacated the elevator first, Evangelia following close behind. Pocketing his phone he took a step towards the exit only to notice Rogers doing the same. They both stopped, seeing each other moving towards the doors, and made general motions as if to say “After you”. Their quick quip ended with Yln making his way through the doors after their second round of polite gesturing.

The laboratory was spacious, with waist-high workbenches scattered around in a layout that looked messy to the untrained eye. He had been here before but they didn’t know that, and never would. Half feigned and half real wonder was apparent in both him and Ypsilon. They both went around just examining everything in their immediate vicinity.

Whilst the pair were exploring, Rogers made a beeline for the man hunched over a workstation with a soldering iron.

“Hey honey, you’ve got guests.” Stark’s self-induced absorption with whatever he was working on was broken by Rogers’ presence. Visibly his conscience surfaced from some deeper plane of existence related to his work. Standing up he seemed to have regained his more known persona.

Standing up he was all charm and cockiness, the eccentric brilliant at the forefront. The sudden persona the billionaire had adorned might’ve fooled most (those it needed to fool) but Yln had done his homework and knew this was very much a veil. He was a guarded man, wary with his feelings, confirmed by the lack of dæmon present by his immediate side.

“Yes, you’re whatever Fury’s email told about, I know.” He absentmindedly picked up the nearest holoscreen flicking through its open pages. “What was your name again?”

“Oh, I’ve yet to introduce myself to you. I’m Yln, Ylln and Ypsilon. Nice to meet you, Mr. Stark.” A normal person might have gotten flustered by their mistake but Tony Stark was anything but normal. It was a well-calculated question, something they both knew and were aware of each other being in some kind of knowing.

“No need for the formality bucko.” He was keeping the holoscreen angled so only he could see whatever he was doing. Seemingly finding the information on the holoscreen not quite satisfactory he smiled at the younger man, it didn’t quite reach his eyes but he tried to. He had gone way to many hours without sleep and if he tried to do anything but accept this agent sent by Fury? There’d be hell to pay, either in the form of a doting partner or an enraged director. He knew his partner would be questioning his decision to start a quarrel so, albeit begrudgingly, he sucked in a quick breath before offering a handshake. “We’ll get you acquainted to the others tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading _Who Shall Avenge The Avengers?_
> 
> Another naming trivia - Ypsilon was chosen, partially due to being the greek letter variation of upsilon, but mostly since **Y** psi **l** o **n** contained the letters of Yln.


End file.
